cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Culp
Steven Culp (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993)'' [Robert Campbell]: After being possessed by Jason, his body endures a tremendous amount of damage before Jason moves on to a new host (Kipp Marcus). At the time of transfer, we only see Steven leap out towards the camera from Kipp's point-of-view; what's left of Steven's body is not shown afterwards. *''James and the Giant Peach (1996)'' [James' Father]: Trampled to death (off-screen, if I recall correctly) by a mechanical rhinoceros. (It's been some time since I've seen this movie, so my memory is vague.) *''How to Make a Monster (2001)'' [Peter Drummond]: Decapitated by the artificial-intelligence motion-capture suit. *''Spartan (2004)'' [Gaines]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the head with a concealed gun in the interrogation room; we hear the shot, and his body is shown when Val Kilmer and the other agents rush in. TV Deaths: *''Baywatch Nights: The Curator (1996)'' [Garth Youngblood]: Killed by David Hasselhoff and was thrown off the building and tumbles to his death and stab on the iron pole. *''Star Trek: Enterprise: Countdown (2004)'' [Major Hayes]: Fatally shot to death by a Xindi soldier just before being beamed out in a transporter. He later dies in sickbay, after talking with Dominic Keating. *''Desperate Housewives: One Wonderful Day (2005)'' [Rex Van De Kamp]: Dies of a heart attack in the hospital (due to Roger Bart tampering with Steven's medication); his death is confirmed when Marcia Cross is informed. His body is shown lying in his coffin in the following season-premiere episode, Next. (Thanks to Alex, Neil, Matthew, PortsGuy, and Allo) *''Stargate: Atlantis: Miller's Crossing (2007)'' [Henry Wallace]: Drained of life (offscreen) by Christopher Heyerdahl, having willingly sacrificed himself in order to give Christopher the strength to save Kate Hewlett. *''The Mentalist: Pilot (2008)'' [Morgan Tolliver]: Shot in the chest by Gail O'Grady. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''American Horror Story: 1984: Mr. Jingles'' (2019) [Mr. Thompson]: Shot in the chest by Spencer Neville as Steven's daughter (Emma Roberts) and other wedding attendants look on in horror. Gallery Friday9robertpossessed1.jpg|Stephen Culp in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Stevenculp.jpg|Steven Culp in Spartan Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in a Desperate Housewives series Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the Stargate universe Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Mentalist series Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Desperate Housewives cast members Category:Actors who died in Henry Selick Movies Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily trampling Category:Death scenes by bodily life-force draining Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:Medium cast members Category:Ghost Whisperer Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:People murdered by Jason Voorhees Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Eli Stone Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily melting Category:Body of Proof Cast Members Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:The Cosby Show cast members